


越界

by AMANDA_577



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 50,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 姜义建无法从五年前朴志训的意外事故中走出来，直到他遇到了朴佑镇，在朴佑镇身上，他看到了朴志训的影子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全文无关真人，一个关于电影拍摄的爱情故事。

##  
《越界》重新开机的那一日，凌晨，姜义建开了四小时车，去了一趟天御湾。

海风颇大，他就穿了一身衬衫，外面一层夹袄的运动衫，清晨温度不高，风大，他停下车，下了车就感觉有些过长的刘海被风糊在眼前，无论如何抹不开，他想，进组之前他还得抓紧时间剪个头发。

不修边幅许久，曾经的当红偶像头发长得能在后脑勺扎一个小揪，姜义建往后拨了拨刘海，往盘山公路旁边的山崖看去，正是日出时候，带一点浅浅棕色的水面被四面八方袭来的风刮出波浪。

他低头，看着水浪拍打山脚，忽然看到一点脚下的摩擦痕迹。

姜义建愣了一愣，下意识往后退了步，那道痕迹随着他的后退渐渐显出形状——即使已经翻修过上了新的沥青，那块车痕磨过的痕迹还是被他认出来了。

他怎么可能忘记呢，姜义建停滞呼吸，靠在翻新了的围栏边上。

双手扶着栏杆，低下头，沉静片刻，那呼吸声转为浅浅的抽泣声，姜义建吸着鼻子，双手攀着栏杆，在清晨无人的公路上，任由自己跪下了。

那片痕迹上坠下了一滴，两滴，无数灼烫透明的泪珠。

“志训。”

.......对不起。

##  
朴佑镇挂下电话，车子后座有些硬，他不舒服的往后靠了靠，被旁边低头睡得死沉的金在奂一撞，后者差一点一头栽进他的怀里。

朴佑镇一手推着他的头，努力把人给摆正了，拍怕他的脸颊。

“喂喂喂，醒醒，快到了。”

被闹醒的金在奂有气无力的看（白）他一眼：“...你让我再睡会儿，别吵。”

朴佑镇一脸元气活泼，明知故问：“这么困啊。”  
金在奂的声音带着疲惫的鼻音。

“废话，老板昨天拖着开会到1点，就为了你这点事，回来我还得给你整理行李，你倒是睡得香嗷，”金在奂想起就气得皱鼻子，“我说昨天你睡觉梦话声音怎么这么响，我被你闹得醒了十来次啊大哥。”

本来心不在焉看着窗外风景，听金在奂这么抱怨才回过头：“啊，我，我说了什么？”

金在奂斜视他：“除了你偶像，你还能说什么。”

朴佑镇被金在奂这么一看，把嘴唇紧紧的抿着，过一会儿再松开时，耳朵根子就红了。

他推推金在奂，金在奂突然爆笑起来，声音如雷贯耳响彻山涧。

“靠，朴佑镇你至于这么纯情吗你。”

三个月前老板把剧本拿给朴佑镇看，公司算是外资，新成立的也没啥人脉可言，硬生生砸钱请到位当红小生给朴佑镇做配，只最后拿了本子让朴佑镇看一眼，这事就算谈妥了。

新人的第一个电影通告，金在奂看着本子咂舌，知道老板开这公司就为了捧朴佑镇，不知道老板为了捧舍得下这样血本，从编剧到导演，配角，无一不是业内精英人士。

金在奂想，如果钱是万能的，那么他家大老板就能把奥斯卡奖杯直接端到朴佑镇手边。

老板就站在边上，金在奂看着剧本不敢说话，朴佑镇有点迷茫的翻开一页。

《越界》 。

朴佑镇猛地抬头看向老板，年轻俊美的老板对他温和笑笑。

“喜欢么。”

##  
五年前名噪一时的双影帝作品，姜义建同朴志训的订婚之作。

在拍摄接近尾声时，由于拍摄事故，朴志训开车从盘山公路坠下山崖，海水广阔，至今找不到尸体。

警方默认了朴志训的死亡，姜义建违约退出剧组同时宣布退出娱乐圈——双影帝双双陨落，震惊了当时的娱乐圈和影迷。

若无意外，姜义建将在影片宣传期后同朴志训正式结婚，他很年轻，曾经是圈内公认前途无量的未来之星，人气与演技兼备，国民好感度极高。

而失去挚爱的姜义建在退出娱乐圈后，时常被传有或拍到私生活混乱的新闻。

时间一长，人们对姜义建的同情，渐渐被厌烦和质疑声取代，粉丝也转投新的更加俊美年轻的艺人，姜义建在人们的记忆里，渐渐被淡忘了。

##  
五年后重返演艺圈的姜义建，发现自己无戏可拍。

这是他演艺生涯中从未有过的状况，实际上，从他新人时期，姜义建几乎就算得上让人嫉妒的一炮而红和一帆风顺，最顶峰的时刻，几乎国内各年龄段人群都为他痴迷疯狂，姜义建的印象里，传递给他的剧本永远堆满公司办公室的茶几，他只需挑挑捡捡便好。

直到重返演艺圈，他才意识到，对于一个艺人而言，五年是多么漫长无法估计的时光。

姜义建在退出演艺圈时足够有钱有资本，那些钱可以供他衣食无忧的过完下半辈子人生。可姜义建痛苦堕落，他都快忘了，自己曾经是拉着朴志训的手信誓旦旦的许诺，两人结婚后就合资一家经济公司，自己当老板的人。

公司的雏形在《越界》开拍阶段，当时两人高昂的人气受到了投资人的欢迎，姜义建和朴志训对财务方面都不甚精通，在朴志训的建议下，两人将公司交给第三方打理，而姜义建同朴志训负担无限责任。

朴志训意外亡故，公司的全部责任落到姜义建头上。

姜义建将公司视作他同朴志训的孩子，无论如何不希望公司倒闭，对于自己不熟知的财务情况，姜义建对第三方依然保持天真的无限信任。

直到公司最后破产清算，在澳门蹦极的姜义建被一通电话叫回来，才发现自己银行卡上的巨额存款已经无限接近于零，房产豪车被银行抵押，而第三方也不知所踪。

账目上看完美得几乎无懈可击，姜义建甚至无法支付聘请律师和会计师事务所查账的费用。

哭了几夜醉了几夜，姜义建擦干眼泪，召开记者发布会，宣布重返演艺圈。

直到回到熟悉又陌生的环境，在从前对他热情的导演，他视作哥们儿的演员处一次次碰壁，姜义建才意识到，他作为一个演员，已经彻底过气了。

可他需要钱，姜义建几乎绝望的时候，接到了那通电话。

电话里的人语气温和礼貌又充斥冷淡，一个从未听说过的陌生娱乐公司，为他开出了匪夷所思，他的个人全盛期都没有过的丰厚报酬，只询问他是否愿意重新拍一部电影。

姜义建同意得几乎不假思索。

直到对方报出电影的名字，他捏着电话，像寒冷冬天被封冻住的枯木般僵硬笔直，仿佛保持站姿已经用完了他的全部气力，那声音像是某种回音在他脑海里，击打得他神情恍惚。

对方温和而冷淡自持，他告诉他，是，《越界》。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

##  
“为什么不是姜义建？”

朴佑镇抬头看向他的老板，一脸迷茫，金在奂差点捏碎了一个核桃，新晋形象正面积极的流量和早就过气了的被质疑私生活问题无数次的前影帝，这貌似不是一道困难的选择题。

若真是姜义建上，金在奂甚至怀疑这片子是否能够成功上映。

朴佑镇不再说话，而是看着他们的老板，直到年轻的老板同他对峙片刻，略微沉吟了一下，点了点头。

“你希望他来。”

不是疑问句而是陈述句，仿佛之前拉锯多日抢到流量档期的人不是他一样。

金在奂目瞪口呆的看着老板当场打给了姜义建，谈了一个比当初流量还高的离奇费用。

直到他挂下电话，朴佑镇皱眉小声对金在奂喊疼，金在奂才反应过来自己无意识的捏紧了朴佑镇的手臂，连忙道歉着放开来，他看向自己挂下电话的老板，弱弱的说，那个，违约金...

老板把手机放兜里，嗯了一声。

“让他们把数字打给我。”

金在奂真的要晕厥了。

作为报复，当老板走出办公室时，他再一次选择狠狠掐住了朴佑镇的手臂。直到朴佑镇哇哇喊疼也不放手，还变本加厉，一口咬上去。

朴佑镇啊啊大叫，喊金在奂你真是不要命了啊，使劲把自己挣脱出来，裸露手臂上，一个圆圆红肿挂着涎水的牙龈。朴佑镇嫌弃得龇牙咧嘴，把口水往金在奂衣服上蹭，说是物归原主。

蹭了半天，见金在奂毫无反应，他才抬头，见自家小助理一脸呆滞：“怎么了？”

他作势要去摸金在奂额头，被后者反应过来一把拍开。

“我快被你气死了你知不知道，你知道我们谈那个流量谈了多久吗你知道我们全公司熬了几个晚上废了多少唾沫才把人家请来吗，”金在奂气得一把飞扑到朴佑镇身上，“你倒好，一句话推翻，朴佑镇我今天就跟你拼了啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

朴佑镇连忙上手格挡金在奂软绵绵的漂漂拳。

“我，我不知道啊，况且这片子男主原本不就是姜义建么....”

说到后来自己也心虚，声音越来越低。

“明明就是你小子自己喜欢姜义建！”金在奂吼着，委屈得嘴角弯下来，差不多都快哭了，“朴佑镇，你个坏人，你徇私舞弊，你公器私用，你明火执仗，你，你可耻！”

朴佑镇摸着后脑勺，面对快要哭了的金在奂，抿着嘴唇说不出话来。半响，他才低着头，小声说了一句，对不起，但是我真的不是有意——

他话还没说完，被战斗形态金在奂一抱枕拍倒在沙发上。

##  
前些日子还被小报记者拍到过所谓落魄照片，所以当姜义建一身西服，头发梳理得干净整洁出现在片场时，在场之人无不意外姜义建在长期的混乱生活中，身材居然维持得还是这么好，笔直挺拔，腿长惊人。

皮肤虽有些粗糙了，但化妆完全可以解决，这样看来，他居然同五年前巅峰时期，光彩夺目的他并无太大二致。

片场角落，金在奂撞了撞已然看呆了的朴佑镇的肩膀。

“怪不得你迷了这么久，长得还真挺帅的哈。”

“....我又不看脸，”朴佑镇反应过来，有些对金在奂以为自己外貌协会的不满。

“那你看什么，身材，演技？”

朴佑镇愣了一下，思考了片刻，随即诚实的摇了摇头。

“不知道，就，喜欢呗。”

金在奂撇嘴，包子脸向下坠：“行吧，别看了，回去化妆去，将来几个月，让你看的日子还多着呢。”

说着扯着朴佑镇往回走，朴佑镇被他拉得踉踉跄跄，还是忍不住把目光往姜义建的方向放。

金在奂听见朴佑镇喃喃的声音，他自言自语，怎么...怎么这么像在做梦啊。

##  
——朴佑镇。

姜义建看着剧本上那个熟悉的位置，陌生的名字，愣了许久，下意识用指腹轻轻抹过那个名字，意识到自己在做什么时，他愣了一下，停下了动作。

他打开包，五年前的剧本已经微微泛着黄色，前面的页码都被翻得发皱，书页上道道黑印，相对干净清晰的只有后面短短的三五页。

那三五页，明明应当收尾了，幸福的结局，却带走了朴志训。

下午薄薄的光线打入房车的窗棂，姜义建用一根食指撑着脸颊，一页页翻看五年前的剧本，仿佛进入状态一样，他看着那些熟悉又陌生的文字，一点一点的微笑起来，却又在看到那个场景时，如入定一般愣住。

海边公路，天御湾，事故，志训。

剧本由他的手中脱落，他忽然急速的喘息，一幕幕在他眼前划过，那些朴志训笑着的眉眼，他拉着自己的手，微微香味的后颈，他们一起选了房子，他们即将拥有美好的一切。

然后，坠落。

那时姜义建就在不远处，他没有阻拦坚决不用替身的朴志训，他看着他上了那辆车，他开拍前还在对他笑，说我们早一点拍完，那么还赶得上酒店里的烤牛肉，你最喜欢那个了，对不对？

他笑着出发，再也没有回来过。

姜义建被回忆攫取，一头的冷汗，身体像被定住一样无法动弹，僵硬的腿踢打到了房车里狭窄的桌子角，他顺势倒下来，勉强扶住地面跪下的样子，像是在虔诚的忏悔。

是我没有阻止他，是我硬要志训一起拍这部电影。

....是我的错。

他张着口，却一个字都说不出来。

##  
朴佑镇揣着当年姜义建做歌手时期的那些绝版小卡，那房门明明没有锁，他却站在姜义建房车前犹豫许久，直到他听到里面桌椅的撞击声。

他听到剧烈喘息声，那一刻他的心悬挂在三千尺高空。

他以为姜义建发作了什么不为人知的暗疾，他冲进去，看到跪在地上，大口喘气的姜义建，他瞪大眼睛盯着地面上散落的剧本的某一页，像极度惊恐，却又像被回忆攫取。  
他陷在里面了。

朴佑镇几乎是滑跪下来，取过桌面上的外卖餐饮纸袋，将它套在姜义建的口鼻：“呼吸，保持呼吸。”

他一手扶着姜义建的背，一手替他拿着纸袋，他距离他仅仅几公分距离，这样专注的看着他，直到姜义建的过度呼吸渐渐平稳下来。

“...？”

姜义建汗涔涔的抬起头，沾湿睫毛模糊了他的视线，他看向近在咫尺的那个少年，而对方也看着他，一脸关切。

他抬手，似乎是想替姜义建抹去额角汗水，只是被姜义建这样直直的盯着，少年的手悬在半空中，又迅速收回来，他的耳朵一下子红透了，急急忙忙的站起来。

“我，我给你拿纸巾。”

站起来得太急，头一下子磕到了桌子角，朴佑镇吃痛的往前倒去，姜义建下意识接了一下他，自己也失去平衡，最后竟成为滚在地上的姿态。

朴佑镇失神好久，才意识到，自己正趴在姜义建的怀里。


	3. Chapter 3

##  
现在的情况称得上诡异，朴佑镇只是呼入空气都能感受到姜义建大口呼出的灼烫气体，混着微微清淡的薄荷香味。

他的牙齿好白，朴佑镇脑子都快糊涂了，迷迷糊糊只盯着姜义建的脸，这样想着。

近距离看，是比想象中更加帅气精致的一张面孔。

似乎比他印象里更加的长开了，相对以前极度无瑕的脸蛋，姜义建现在的脸颊微微粗糙了些许，眼角因为长期的忧愁而添了一丝模糊的细纹，稍许未修整干净的胡须挂在唇边，今天早上他一定是自行整理仪容，并且态度匆忙。

朴佑镇将目光投向姜义建的嘴唇，微微开合的，依旧鲜红饱满的嘴唇。

他意识到姜义建在对他说话。

“.....起来好么，你很重。”

朴佑镇终于意识到，从刚才到现在，他一直都趴在姜义建的怀里，像是怀春的少女一样痴痴的看着他，他们两人交缠着，趴在地板与桌面那一块微妙狭窄的空隙里。

空气太稀薄，几乎要透不过气来了。

朴佑镇觉得自己几乎要爆炸，他的嘴唇颤抖着，终究是说不出一句话。他从姜义建的怀里迅速起身，姜义建皱着眉头，直到朴佑镇的身体远离他的怀抱，他冷淡的看着朴佑镇过度的手足无措。

半响，看不过眼问了句。

“你是我影迷？”

朴佑镇尚且迷茫该如何解释自己方才的尴尬的失态，不知曾经是TOP STAR的姜义建，见过太多这样看着他的眼神。

崇拜的，痴迷的，爱恋的，过度炙热的。

他曾经习以为常的一切，现在再度在这个男孩身上看到，却显得有些陌生了。

姜义建看着这个陌生的少年，并无太多责怪意味，他想起是他帮助了他，他抬眼，那个纸袋连同那份五年前的剧本散落在地上，他撑起身，喊了一声那个局促不安的男孩。

“劳驾你，能帮我把那地上的东西捡起来吗。”

“好...好。”

朴佑镇低下头，意识到姜义建指的是那本台本。

他走过去，落在地面上的台本，在阳光照射着的浮尘的地板上敞开着那一页，书面已经带着微微的浅黄色，上面写着星星点点的注记。

朴佑镇拾起本子，下意识抖了抖，吹掉上面的灰尘，递给姜义建。却不知道姜义建因为他这一个简单的动作，微微愣了神。

他的记忆里，这曾经是另一个人的习惯。

##  
后来姜义建才知道，那天帮助他的那个男孩，就是这部剧的另一个主角的扮演者，朴佑镇。

他真是一个伶俐的男孩。

当姜义建第一眼看着他的时候，他几乎不假思索的将他判断为一个少年，他想他应当小他许多，直到他看到了朴佑镇的简历才发现，他竟然已经成年了颇一段时间了。

这让他意外，姜义建想起那天男孩趴在他怀里，那清澈无瑕，错愕又微微好奇的眼神，不像一个成年男性能有的清澈稚气和明亮见底，一瞬间，自己的内心被这眼神古怪的揉捏了一下。

随即他皱起眉头，告诉自己，这是意外。

他喊男孩从自己身上下来，声音不算好声好气，男孩像是突然意识到的模样实在过于懵懂，像容易受惊的小麻雀，像是真的怕自己压疼了姜义建的胸膛，他将手撑在姜义建肩膀边沿的地板上，连离开的动作都尽量轻微而小心翼翼。

姜义建看着他，这种神情他熟悉而陌生。

直到他意识到，他曾经有无数次见过这样的眼神，在他还是国民之子的时候，在他还拥有志训的时候。

那天少年很快的离开了，姜义建几乎不知道他到自己的房车来究竟是什么目的，来拜访的吗？姜义建想到这个可能性就莫名苦笑出来，这部剧肉眼可见的为了捧朴佑镇而诞生，他只不过是他的陪衬品，他才是这剧组里真正的王子，朴佑镇何必？

姜义建推测男孩下一次来访的时机，他不知道那样快。

第二天，男孩又来了。

是剧本研讨会结束的第二天，姜义建尽管早就把剧本烂熟于心还是不得不通宵重阅，新的编剧在细节上做了很多改变，具体来说，许多原本是姜义建的出彩情节，划分给了朴佑镇。

姜义建知道自己成了二番，他笑笑，什么也没说。

男孩敲门的时候，姜义建已经超过20小时没有睡觉，外面下着雨，男孩撑着一把伞，愣生生的看着他。

他的眉眼微微上挑，让他看人的神情显得特别，又格外专注。

他说，仿佛鼓足了全部的勇气，姜先生，我能进来吗？

姜义建没有理由不让他进来，外面这样大的雨，他看到少年的衣角已经被淋湿，他将房门更敞开一些，看到少年眼里一瞬间掩饰不住的喜悦。

他迈开一步，当姜义建以为他要双手借力爬上车而稍稍避开身影时，少年单手撑着车沿，像鸟儿一样轻盈的跳进了车门。

当他站定时，他抬起头，在房车内暖黄色的光线下，对着姜义建露出一个全然纯真无瑕的笑容。

##  
姜义建在片场时，时常感到有一道视线追着自己。

那是某种明星对于镜头的敏感，而当他转过身望向那个方向时，总不出意外，见到匆匆回避开视线的朴佑镇。

朴佑镇那天拿出的那些绝版小卡，有几张姜义建自己都没见过。

将卡片整齐排列好摊在桌上，朴佑镇像是松了一口气，随即他高兴又害羞的小声嗫嚅着，问姜义建可否在他收藏的这些卡片上签名。

“当...当然。”

当朴佑镇拿出早就准备好的签字笔，虔诚又期待的看着姜义建时，姜义建居然感到一种无所适从的，尴尬。

那些光影陆离的喧嚣记忆仿佛都是上辈子的事了，他现在只是一个片场普通不过的演员。却还有这样一个人，把他当做神一样，供奉崇拜。

姜义建的签字笔停留在空中，迟迟落不下去。

他感到羞愧，他想起那些自暴自弃的日子，他看着眼前眼神纯真的少年。

他意识到些什么，随即他叹一口气，放下笔。

“抱歉我...我不能给你签名。”

少年的瞳孔因为过度惊讶而微微扩张了，他看着眼前比他大不了几岁的男人，而他也看着他，脸上带着苍凉的苦笑。

“我没有你想象中的那么好，我已经，没有资格做什么人的偶像了。”

“你有。”朴佑镇震惊却又固执的反驳。

姜义建笑了笑：“你没看过那些新闻吧，关于我的。”

“若你看过那些新闻，你就会知道，我是怎么样的一个人了——我不配。”

“佑镇，你是一个好男孩，可我配不上你的喜欢。”

姜义建说话的语气很平静，像是叙述一件最普通不过的日常小事，可剧烈颤抖的下唇和瞳仁却暴露了他内心的不平静，他痛苦的自我贬低，朴佑镇不知道他该做什么，可他看到了风平浪静的外表下，姜义建那些说不出口的剧烈疼痛。

好痛啊，他看着姜义建，觉得自己的胸口也烦闷难挨，痛起来了。

他下意识脱口而出。

“我看过那些报道，可我为你的悲伤而感到很悲伤，我希望你好起来。”

“哥，我希望你东山再起，你做的到的。”

不再是拘束的敬语，朴佑镇用的称呼太过于亲近了。

姜义建愣了一下，却没有感到不适，漫天大雪的记忆里，也有这样一个人，微笑着喊他，哥。

两副面庞渐渐重叠，姜义建愣神，他看着眼前一脸认真的朴佑镇，想从他的神情里找出些杂质，却清明透彻，什么也没有。


	4. Chapter 4

##  
雨地里的百合应当是美丽的。

雨还没有停过，姜义建向剧组请了假，下车时候意识自己忘记了带伞，他沉默的走在雨里，香水百合上沾了点点晶莹的雨珠。

大雨很快将他淋得湿透了，湿透的黑西装贴在皮肤上，从马路边走了接近半点钟才到那片绿油油的公墓，天色是晦暗的，姜义建几乎被那雨打得睁不开眼，混合着的冰凉雨水里偶然沾着小滴滚烫的液体从脸颊落下。

混合一起，看不分明。

他已经很久没来了，姜义建想。若朴志训还活着，那么这一天应当是他的生日，若他还活着，他们应当在一个漂亮的露台，夜晚，烛光晚餐，而他会向他送上生日礼物，看着他的笑容，一个浪漫的夜晚。

而不是孤身一人，在这刺骨的雨里。

姜义建无法面对这一切，五年前警方甚至找不到朴志训的遗体，海洋太大了，姜义建回到他跟朴志训同居的家里，整理出一些他的衣物，最后举办了葬礼，一个寂寞又空旷的衣冠冢。

姜义建终于走过那些公墓群，他看到了方形草地上，雨雾里，洁白大理石上被雨打湿了的，朴志训的笑容，他沉默的站在那笑容前的三米开外，几乎没有勇气再走近一步。

冰凉的墓碑前，已经没有那么多歌迷影迷送来的花与礼物了，五年时光，真的太漫长了。

姜义建走上前去，将自己怀抱中的花束放在那张相片前时，看到了另一束花，新鲜的，沾着雨水的，洁白盛开的香水百合，还微微带着隔着大雨也能闻到的清淡香气，他意识到，这是刚献上不久的花束。

香水百合，朴志训当年最喜欢的花朵，他的歌迷应援会的标志物。

雨声还是那么大，密密麻麻像沙子落在沙漏底部的发出辨不分明的响声，但姜义建跪在墓前，忽然意识到，雨水不再剧烈撞击他的身体，一道阴影替他挡去了那些天降泪珠。

他抬起头，黑衣黑伞，高挑俊美的男人低头，看着他。

##  
温暖的车厢里，赖冠霖将盛着淡蓝色玛格丽特的酒杯推到浑身湿透的姜义建手边。

姜义建喝了一口，灼热感从胃部汹涌弥漫全身,抵消了方才那些过冷的雨。他愣了一会儿，终于抬头看向赖冠霖说，谢谢。

谢谢你还记得志训。

赖冠霖笑得很温和，他洁白细腻的皮肤在淡色灯管下蒙着一层微微透明的光，他又看向车窗外，雨刷器也无法阻挡那些落在上面过大的雨，他伸手抹了抹，黑色手套抵在车窗上，是朴志训墓碑的方向。

我一直记得他，他说，我很幸运，曾经喜欢过他。

赖冠霖是台湾人，在美国上高中的日子里，因为迷恋上电视里的朴志训而选择来韩国发展。

他简单的这么自我介绍着，姜义建喝着玻璃杯里的酒，看着他黑色西服袖子边沿那枚价值不菲的袖扣，没有出声。

花束，他说，我请了这边的员工，每三天放一束新的在他的相片前。赖冠霖笑笑，我记得志训先生很喜欢百合花。

姜义建点头，他想起当年那枚没有送出的订婚戒指，他特意请人将那枚钻石镶嵌在百合花的基底上，那一枚是属于志训的，放在海水蓝的盒子里，压在他的枕头底下。

若是他们拍完《越界》回来，只要志训睡在床上的那一刻，他就会发现这个姜义建精心准备的秘密——姜义建又喝下一口酒，转头同样看向外面，被雨水打湿的公墓。

那两束百合花，一左一右，孤零零放在雨地里。

....没有机会了，再没有机会，将那个托付一生的诺言，戴在他的无名指上了。

“我想，”他对赖冠霖说，“志训要是知道，有一个人还记得他，爱着他的话，他会很开心的。”

赖冠霖平静的看着姜义建，他相貌年轻俊美，目光却超出年龄的悠远深邃，他纯黑色的瞳孔看着浑身湿透的姜义建，那些刘海狼狈的贴在他的脸颊。

他是个失意的人，可光亮还是那样无声的贴合在他周遭，他依旧处处与素人不同，赖冠霖看着他，或者说，审视着他。

最后他笑了，说，并不止一个人。

那日他同赖冠霖分别时候，赖冠霖叫住他，说姜先生，我想我们很快会再见面的。

姜义建下意识愣了一下，他以为赖冠霖指的是在这公墓里，他几乎说不出口，可他想他该告诉赖冠霖。

事实上，他几乎没勇气到志训的墓前来。

五年过去，他依旧接受不了自己已经失去他的事实。接受不了自己当年犯下的错误，是自己的不谨慎，是自己邀请志训加入电影拍摄，志训的意外，是他的错。

他还说些什么，后者却已经摇下车窗。

姜义建只能看到车窗上，自己撑着赖冠霖的伞，愣愣的站在雨里的倒影。

##  
金在奂在片场几乎走了一圈，最后在房车的角落里找到了朴佑镇。

这天气过热了，房车里的空调坏了，朴佑镇开着小风扇，就穿着件黑T，赤着脚盘腿坐在圈椅上默念手中的剧本。

“在干嘛？”

“还能干嘛，背台词。”

朴佑镇没好气的说，随即被金在奂推搡了一下，一件外套落在他身上：“别看了，换件衣服，老板要来剧组。”

朴佑镇一把摘下落在头上的西装外套，看着金在奂的眼睛像小狗一样：“老板来剧组我为什么要换衣服？”

“废话，老板是来看你的呀！”

金在奂声音抬高了八度，扭头看了一圈周围堆着的各种杂物，吃空了的外卖盒，拆到一半的玩具（？），纸张剧本，匆匆忙忙开始收拾，朴佑镇这时候才反应过来，外套刚套上半边袖子，就听见房车门咔嚓一声开了。

金在奂跟朴佑镇同时停下，向门口的方向望去。

不同于平时，老板穿了一身贝壳粉西装，看着还挺休闲，金在奂看了看他手里，空无一物，一个文件夹都没有，轻轻松松的走进来，他又看了一眼朴佑镇，在心里叹了口气。

心想，老板这千里迢迢来一趟，还就真只是来看看眼前这个一脸懵懂的小蹄子的。

老板对旗下的艺人好得过度了，这种事背后往往有些不同寻常的交易。

金在奂在进入公司的最初，看着坐在沙发上满脸纯真，甚至说话时候还带着点口音的淳朴男孩，再看看站在旁边一脸精英模样的年轻老板，心里想的也是这种估计——直到他成为朴佑镇的助理，同朴佑镇朝夕相处过后，他才意识到，这两人，居然还真是纯洁无瑕的，老板跟公司员工的关系。

无亲无故，没有钱色交易，老板怎么会对这傻小子好得这么离谱？金在奂百思不得其解，想了许久想不出答案，最后他干脆两眼一闭，躺平不想了。

八卦自己的老板跟某种意义上的上级之间的关系，对自己一点好处也没有。

##  
姜义建坐在导演边上的折叠椅上补妆，拿着个小风扇吹着满脸的汗水。

发型师建议他多次到棚子里补妆，那边凉快些，姜义建看了一眼跟化妆棚紧挨着的房车，沉默了片刻，摇了摇头：“就在这儿吧。”

片子重启不过半月，他奇异的不想在工作时间以外见到另一位主演朴佑镇。

将个人情绪带到工作上来，对任何演员来说都是不专业的表现，当了许久素人再度投入工作，姜义建还不能好好的控制这种情绪，但这实在是太困难了，当他看到朴佑镇的每一眼都让他痛苦之时。

朴佑镇的举手投足，都让他想到另一个人，志训。

...过于古怪了，他想。明明是两个人，那些习惯，动作，姿态，都让他疯狂的回忆起他想要忘记的五年之前，同样的地方，同样的片场，同样角色的另一个人。

一开始，他看着他，思索着，他是否在自己面前刻意的模仿了志训的姿态，以此博取自己的好感，但是，没有，朴佑镇的举手投足都过于自然了，他的演技还没能达到那种程度，姜义建清楚的知道了。

朴佑镇作为新人，演技算得上吃力，姜义建想，他知道剧组为何重金请他来了。

一位主演的演技已经蹩脚至此，若另一位仍然选择有人气却没实力的偶像艺人，那么这部电影必然被拿来与五年前他同志训主演的相比，那些片花，那些已经流出的片段，甚至是主演之间的张力，在舆论上必然被吊打。

他们需要一个原装的，优秀的陪衬品。

汗水一股股汇集到下颚，浑圆的汗珠打在裤子上，很快裤子上便有了一个深色印记，姜义建用手背抹了抹不停流下的汗水，抬眼时被日光迷了一下眼。

在强烈的反射中，他忽然看清了眼前的景象。

朴佑镇的房车，那一面对着他的窗户，眼神温和，微笑着坐在朴佑镇身边的人，是雨天里见过的赖冠霖。

他想起那密集的雨声里，赖冠霖分别时对他说的话。

“我们很快会见面。”


	5. Chapter 5

##  
“你在模仿谁？”

20个小时的连续拍摄后，又一次NG后被姜义建单独叫出来。

朴佑镇不安的跟在沉默的姜义建身后，却在无人的拐角处被猛然回身的姜义建一把按在墙面上。从未有过的严厉语气，朴佑镇惊惶的看着他，顾不得身后的疼痛，微微扩张了瞳孔。

“什么？”

因为害怕而变小的声音，在姜义建听来却像是心虚而带了颤抖，他更加用力的捏紧了朴佑镇的手臂，后者愣神看着他，距离贴得过近了，这像是一次亲密接触，若姜义建看起来不如此恼火的话。

朴佑镇不知道原因。

十指渐渐收紧，隔着衣料也感到那种几乎卡进血肉的错觉，朴佑镇不安的动了动，被姜义建更加用力的按在潮湿墙面上。

好痛啊，他想，他看着姜义建看着他的那双潮湿红肿的眼，被压制在狭窄的空间，紧张和肾上腺素的过度使用，他连心脏都惊慌的弹跳起来，忽然的耳鸣声，铺天盖地的将他淹没了。

可是姜义建的眼神，为什么只是看着，都觉得痛呢。

“以为我看不出来吗？不要再——”像是说出那个名字也是如此困难的事，姜义建停顿了，苦涩的吞咽了一下才接下去，“志训，你不要再模仿他了。”

“想被我关注不是吗？你太低劣了朴佑镇。”

“....我没有。”朴佑镇原本慌张意外的眼神渐渐沉了下来，他的唇色变得苍白，但他看着姜义建的眼睛，无力的替自己辩白，“我真的没有。”

朴佑镇不再说话了，他悲哀的看着因为气急而剧烈喘息的姜义建。姜义建听见朴佑镇像自言自语一样的低语声，我..为什么要做这样的事啊。

是啊，他想，朴佑镇为什么要在自己面前模仿他呢，他甚至都没有见过他。

姜义建像是忽然清醒过来。

他沉默的低着头，因为套上假发更加变长的染成浅棕色的头发，发旋几乎快要压到朴佑镇的肩膀位置，他捉着他的手臂，但朴佑镇感到那捏着他的力道渐渐的放松了。

姜义建的手垂下来，他像忽然没有力气了一样，跪坐下来。

朴佑镇一下子被放开，忽然放松下神经，他疲惫的靠在墙面上。天色阴沉，他看着姜义建跪坐在他面前潮湿的地面上，捂着脸，像小孩一样崩溃的哭出声来。

朴佑镇想安慰他，却连蹲下身的力气都没有了。

##  
那日之后，工作之外，朴佑镇不再主动来找姜义建。

后者想，这或许是一件好事。

姜义建知道，自己动摇了。他因为这动摇厌恶了自己，他无故的向朴佑镇发火，可是他看着那小孩微微泛红的，干净澄澈的眼睛，他意识到，自己知道，从来都知道，他是无辜的。

坏人是，内疚着，害怕忘记志训的自己。

姜义建不会主动找过朴佑镇，于是他的房车在夜晚更加的冷清。

这几日正是下雨时候，当夜半他站在窗棂之前背台词时，当他看着窗外的薄凉雨幕时候，他总会想起那一日，未亮的天，也是这样大的雨，朴佑镇撑着伞，站在他的门口的样子。

他说，紧张又期待，看着他的眼神微微泛着光，我能进来吗？

姜义建倒在床上，台本被他疲惫的压在自己的脸上，将那些熟悉的，暖黄色的光线被阻隔在视线外，但无论如何闭上眼，他发现自己还是会想起他，朴佑镇，那个小孩。

以为自己被吸引是因为他同志训过度相似的举手投足，姜义建苦笑，嘲笑自己的自欺欺人。

不要再想他了，他对自己说。

《越界》 的正式拍摄时长约在三个月左右，当年朴志训事故的那场是一段接近尾声的飞车戏，随着拍摄日期的临近，姜义建觉得自己越来越难面对这场戏。

拍摄临近却被告知，剧本临时修改，场景地点从原本的天御湾海滨公路，修改为清城港，剧本由原本的朴佑镇角色单独上车，改为最后被姜义建的角色所救。

“冲冲晦气。”有人告诉他。

姜义建没作声，内心却感到隐约松一口气。

他实在无法面对再一次看到那个场景的状况。

《越界》讲述小少爷同保镖之间的浪漫故事，五年前，当姜义建被请去剧组时，他阅读了一遍剧本，就向剧组推荐了朴志训。

朴志训没有向姜义建提过他的出身，姜义建不知道他的家庭环境，但从他遇见朴志训的第一眼起，他就被朴志训举手投足的莫名贵气吸引。

彼时朴志训尚且还是一名偶像歌手，当姜义建在颁奖典礼上第一次看到烫着卷曲金发，穿着白色舞台用礼服时，他想，朴志训能成为偶像是有原因的。

他只是站在舞台上，却仿佛独自被隔绝在宇宙中，他是这一个星球孤独的小王子。

姜义建第一眼看到朴佑镇的履历时，他不认为朴佑镇在外型上能胜任这一角色，直到在拍摄过程中，他渐渐意识到，朴佑镇跟朴志训，虽然举手投足处处相似，确实是两种类型。

朴志训的外形能胜任少爷的角色，事实上，他的内心与形象不同的刚强坚毅，能胜任角色全凭出色演技，而朴佑镇，虽外形稍逊完美精致的志训，但他的眼神，气质，无一不诠释着天真烂漫的少年气，他就像是真正温室中成长的小少爷那样。

是需要保护的，略带脆弱的，但心志又一尘不染。

##  
朴佑镇被吊起来的时候，姜义建站在旁边，看着他松垮的戏服被一圈圈缠紧的时候，才意识到，这几个月，他瘦了这么多。

他望着朴佑镇，后者低着头，只是对着助理金在奂说话。

被黑道绑架挟持的少爷，被吊在码头的起重机上，无法及时交出赎金，那根系着少爷的单薄的绳子就会被剪断。

少爷落入水中，而他不会游泳——姜义建扮演的保镖需要在绳子被切断之前，及时出现。

原本剧组考虑用坚固的降落伞绳做垂吊，讨论剧情后，最后还是使用了某种看上去就十分岌岌可危的绳子固定了朴佑镇。

姜义建骑在拍戏用的摩托上，看着朴佑镇裸露的手臂被那绳索掐出一圈圈的青紫色。

他带上摩托头盔，默念着告诉自己，接住他，在爆炸发生之前，亲吻他。

“ready——action！”

姜义建骑着摩托，孤身一人冲入环环包围着的黑道打手中，车辆被掀翻，他同四面包围他的打手打作一团。

有人踢了他一脚，他咬破了口中的血袋，被一闷棍倒在地上，动弹不得，剧组包围着他，紧张的拍摄着长镜头，惊呼声在这时，从另一边传来。

是金在奂的尖叫声：“线要断了！”

当姜义建终于在动作演员的团团包围中足以抬起头时，他一脸血浆，只能看到那根断裂了的绳索空荡荡的在空中摇摆。

他听见猛烈爆发出的水花响声，像是人体重重拍击在水面上。

朴佑镇掉下去了。


	6. Chapter 6

## 

汹涌的记忆在那一刻袭来，姜义建听不见耳边的任何声音。 

他想起浪花，他不顾工作人员的阻拦向海边公路冲去，向栏杆的另一个方向扑，他被工作人员团团压住，他看见着火的汽车，将海水映出一片鲜红色的火光。 

他吼着，让我下去，我去救他。 

没有人松开他，他眼睁睁看着那大火的汽车渐渐沉没，只有海水上漏出的汽油，黑污着，燃烧着，反映出一点夕阳诡异的七彩波纹，姜义建昏过去了。 

——那些原本忘了的。 

姜义建发现自己在发抖，在旁人忽然一下子四散开去的时候，他猛的跪倒下去，迷茫的，只是看着那起重机上空荡荡的绳索，看着四下的工作人员惊慌的，往海港的方向跑去。 

十几米的高空摔落下去，即使是海面，那冲击也像摔落在水泥地上。 

姜义建茫然的看着四下惊慌的尖叫声，有人说要拨打警察，更多人从原本的工作区域冲过来，姜义建被撞了一下，他看着导演返回身来的吼，谁会游泳？！ 

朴佑镇晕过去了吧，姜义建想着，打了一个冷战。 

他站起来：“我会。” 

姜义建想，自己现在的模样一定很滑稽。 

片刻之前，他还是整个片场全部的焦点，现在他带着一身血浆，他看着导演望向他的表情，他艰难的重复了一遍，导演，我会。 

当他勉强平衡了重心时候，他瞥见一阵淡白色的风，从身边急速的掠过去。 

他忽然意识到，赖冠霖也在。 

姜义建看着脱掉西装外套的赖冠霖，用一种优美的姿态跳下水去，这是一种正确落水姿态，他很有可能是在场唯一一个，能在如此高空跳下水而避免受伤的人。 

——未免过度合情合理。 

## 

姜义建觉得自己成为了旁观者。 

他只是像在场所有人一样，看着赖冠霖在警察到来之前，把昏迷的朴佑镇抱出水面。 

他浑身湿的一塌糊涂，白衬衫紧紧贴在身上，微微的半透明了，朴佑镇微微朝向他的胸口方向，被他抱在怀里，他的手臂上还缠绕着那紧紧掐着他的丝线，姜义建看着赖冠霖走过的方向留下一串水渍。 

他们站在两旁，那水渍就像是地毯，只有那两人，他们这么相配。 

救护车来得很及时，金在奂陪同着去了。

赖冠霖直到救护车看不见了才转身。 有人给他递上毛巾，他道谢接过，只是那个人迟迟没有离开。 赖冠霖擦干刘海，那些曾经用发蜡紧紧固定着柔软发丝寸寸的垂下来，让他看起来过于年轻了。 

他终于抬起头，被刘海挡住的一双深黑的眼眸，看向递给他毛巾的人。 

“赖老板，有空谈一谈？” 

赖冠霖沉默的看着姜义建几乎无表情的脸。片刻后，他挪开视线，擦着另一边头发，漫不经心的“嗯”了一声。 

他垂下眼，不出意外看到姜义建垂在身侧的手背，因为无声的捏紧而暴露出根根青筋，微微发颤。 

## 

蓝色玛格丽特被推回自己面前时候，赖冠霖对着姜义建笑了笑，没想到你还记得。 

靠近海滨的小酒馆，凌晨三点时分几乎没有人了，车停在外面，姜义建看着昏暗光线下，赖冠霖垂眼吮了一口盐粒。 

“自然不会忘记，我也记得，你说过喜欢志训。” 

姜义建单刀直入，赖老板，你对朴佑镇什么感觉？

“对旗下艺人的感觉。” 

赖冠霖弯了弯唇角。 

姜义建将背脊靠在身后的软皮卡座上，在暗淡光线下阴郁的盯着赖冠霖波澜不惊的脸。而当他看着赖冠霖时，后者也在审视着他。 

“不觉得他同志训，在很多方面都很像吗。” 

非问句的陈述句。 

“若你爱志训如你所说，我想你早就意识到这件事。”

“究竟为何选择朴佑镇当你的艺人？” 

姜义建微微前倾身体，看着赖冠霖沉默着，轻轻用食指跟中指敲打着鸡尾酒杯边沿，不牢固的盐粒晶体被一粒粒震落，落在淡蓝色透明液体中，缓慢溶解消散，直到消失不见。 

平静的，再无波澜的，像海水一样的浅淡蓝色。 

赖冠霖终于抬起头。 

“因为他是朴志训，同父异母的弟弟。” 

## 

那起多年前电视广播轮番轰炸，震惊一时的案件。 

由于投资亏空，将数百亿债务隐藏在复杂交易网中，虚假繁荣的报表数据隐藏着长年累月的金融诈骗，历史久远的家族企业在被指出巨额财务漏洞后，一夜坍塌。 

“朴志训，”赖冠霖用某种细微角度摇晃鸡尾酒杯，“不出意外他应当继承企业，可惜后来。” 

他没有往下说。 

姜义建闭上眼，湿淋淋的爪子将他的心脏紧紧扭曲，他想起那些冰凉的光线下，朴志训光鲜亮丽，眼底开满盛大落雪，孑然一身。像是站在深海静默的冰川底部，透过那些万年不融的积雪，看着外面世界的时候，像隔着一层薄凉的雾。

不为人知的深渊中，泥潭深陷。 

“还债，”赖冠霖轻轻笑了一下，“难以想象的庞大债务，你猜他要用什么还？” 

——即使确认关系之后，也不允许自己碰他，即使同床共枕，也必定和衣而眠。 

姜义建听到自己软弱的呜咽声。 

他将自己的手心扣出血，抑制那些横冲直撞的悲惨情绪。

他听见了赖冠霖叹息似的低语。 

“朴志训他，一直这样。” 

也许是姜义建错觉，赖冠霖似乎永远波澜不惊的尾音，在那瞬间带上了片刻颤抖。那些被压制在平静海面下的庞大深沉，深海般的庞大情绪，暗色的涌动着。

姜义建看着赖冠霖白净脸庞上的微微粉红色，他想，原来是醉了。 

两人沉默了很久。 

姜义建听见自己喑哑的嗓音，他又叫了一杯酒。

“你怎么会知道这些？” 

赖冠霖看他一眼，仿佛嘲笑他的明知故问。姜义建哑然，不再问了。 

红酒端上来，那液体是如玫瑰般盛放的红色。

潮湿的香气侵蚀了原本死灰般心志，姜义建喝空了那杯酒，甘苦味道侵蚀口腔的同时点亮了他的满眼黯淡， 一滴不知名泪水忽然从他的眼角静默划过。 

他终于，艰难开口。

“那，朴佑镇呢？” 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

##  
黯淡的天，无论如何也无法停下的大雨。

酒店玻璃窗外细密的雨水将梦也打湿了，姜义建站在窗棂前低头看手机里多个未接来电，多半是导演，少数工作人员，拉到最底下，他看到朴佑镇的名字。

他错过了杀青宴。

姜义建看着那串号码，事实上，联络方式并不是他向朴佑镇主动要的，他看着那个漫长的未接时间，疲惫着叹一口气，迟疑的打回去。

看表不过五点半，天色还不很黑，他想他还在杀青宴上，可朴佑镇接的很快，他像站在一个沉静空间里，周围只有他一个人清晰嗓音。

“为什么不来？”

姜义建听到他若无其事声音里，一丝微妙的颤，他接得太快了。

姜义建隔着玻璃往外边眺望，顶层的酒店，外边的雨水细密的落在游泳池里，池水被击打出细密的涟漪，他将自己的五指张开，贴合在清凉窗户上，看那些手背上鼓起的，纠缠着的经络，又一点点的握紧了。

他有一双很漂亮的手，以前许多人这样告诉过他。

“睡过了。”

他没有欺骗，几乎近三个月的拍摄，除去那些意外也让他精疲力尽，当他一头倒在床铺上睡了一天一夜而在满屋的暗沉里清醒过来，他意识到自己的体力，在这五年里衰退了那么多。

他拉开窗子想呼吸阳光，可窗外也是连绵的雨，这是雨季。但雨声是好听的，起码在睡梦中。

像是某种砂砾编织的风铃，姜义建睡得很熟。

他做了一个完整的梦，那个少年时未曾来到首尔的自己，那些不算愉快的少年时代，平和的舞蹈教师拦住放学时他，说姜义建，有兴趣参加舞室吗？

——就那么去了。

最美好的记忆好像都在舞室里，他喜欢跳舞，真的喜欢，老师惊叹于他的才能，那些舞蹈室里的朋友都很喜欢他，姜义建不再想回到冰冷的家了，家里不开灯，舞蹈室里仿佛永远存在潮湿又温暖的淡黄色空气。

老师告诉他，上首尔看看吧，你的才华不该被淹没。

姜义建总是那么懵懂的听话，他就去了，幸运来得过于突如其然，他在选秀节目中出道，他想做唱跳歌手，可公司告诉他，去当演员吧，去磨练演技吧。

他满怀着忧伤的痛苦，参加了他演艺生涯的最后一场颁奖典礼。

然后，他遇到了朴志训。

梦里总是那么清明，他用短暂的数个小时却像是回顾自己的人生，梦境结束在他看着舞台上的朴志训，而那个一身纯白毛衣的少年也低头，看着他的时刻。

姜义建睁开眼，他听见潮湿的雨声，床边的手机里，猛烈撞击着的来电提示。

##  
朴佑镇的声音太过于疲惫了，姜义建隔着电话线，听到他喉口那些喑哑的，苍凉的嘶嘶风声。

“你不想见我？”

朴佑镇在医院醒来，颤抖着的睫毛睁开的瞬间，金在奂捉住了他的手，尚且吊着液体的手腕被抬起得过于激动了。

当金在奂反应过来他将朴佑镇的手捏得过于紧的时候，脱落出的针头让血液迅速回流针管。

他惊吓着松开手，看着护士嗔怪的将朴佑镇手背溢出来的血珠用夹着的棉签抹去，然后又冒出一颗。

那只手好凉。

金在奂无措的退开几步，看着朴佑镇用一种极慢的速度望向他，干裂着的苍白嘴唇，对他抿出一个安慰似的笑。

他微微颤了颤，挪开视线时候，说话时候声线却也尽量着活泼开朗。

“你再不醒，我就要被扣工资啦 ！”

朴佑镇看了病房一圈，床头柜许多鲜花水果，大部分是赖冠霖送来的，朴佑镇知道他的品味，小部分花束上挂着剧组人员的名条。

当他稍微坐起时候，朴佑镇看到了那束鲜红色玫瑰，别扭的混在许多颜色淡雅的花朵中，因为妖冶，仿佛过于扎眼了，实在不像是看望病人送来的花束，朴佑镇垂下眼，那是老板送来的？

金在奂往那方向看了一眼，继续给他哼哧哼哧摇床垫，回答得过于漫不经心。

“是上午，姜前辈他来了一趟。”

金在奂看过娱乐圈风风雨雨，自诩感情达人的他，迟钝到当姜义建穿着淡青色西装，手捧鲜亮玫瑰花束进入病房时候，只抱手臂默默腹诽，这哥也太不像来看病人的吧。

他将姜义建的那一束玫瑰，同所有过大而难以摆在沉睡的朴佑镇身旁的花束堆在一起。他没觉得有何不妥，直到他听到朴佑镇因为缺水而喑哑着的嗓音。

因为过于急切而咳嗽起来，他说，那束花，拿给我。

##  
“为什么不署名。”

忘了，他说。

姜义建的声音平淡无波澜，他看着窗外呈现波浪形在玻璃窗沿上划出曲线的雨雾，拉开门走出去时候，冰冷的雨点落在他身上，姜义建脱去松垮缠在身上的酒店浴衣，偌大的室外空间再没有别人，阴暗天色下，那些雨点细密的落遍他的全身。

他意识到自己越来越擅长说谎了。

电话那头的沉默持续了很长时间，姜义建闭上眼，说出的每一句话都像是在叹息。

“跟你合作很愉快，佑镇，但我们不应该交集更多了。”

“可你明明喜欢我吧，哥？”

那边的小孩，声音执拗得像要哭出来。

他说出一个陌生的称呼，那个字符在他的舌尖淌过似乎过于自然亲昵，不若那个仅仅是看着姜义建就红透耳根的青涩苹果，他带着哽咽说出来的时候，好像已经忍耐很久了。

姜义建愣住了，他听着小孩幼稚的抽鼻涕声，他在哭。

“为什么不能交集啊？哥，为什么躲着我，送来玫瑰又不让我知道，不要一次次给我幻想又轻易松开啊——”

他抽抽搭搭，委屈的幼生小鸟委屈着，害怕着，终于说出堵在心里好久的话。

我多么想，救我的是你啊。

“哥，你真的忘了我吗？”

水位张起的游泳池在涟漪之外浮起暗色泡沫，那些暗流涌动终于在记忆里渐渐清晰。姜义建脱开手，那部手机滑落进游泳池里，那些与记忆中渐渐重合的嗓音和哭声，悄无声息沉入底部。

他终于想起来，那些比最初的最初还更早开始的，梦中的记忆。

家乡暖黄色的练舞室，快要遗忘的温暖平和记忆里，那个小孩站在更多成年人之后，吊起的眼角总是像受惊吓一样微微扩张着，却又在姜义建每一次走进来，放下背包一把搂住他的时候，在瞬时开出暖色的花。

他比他的实际年龄看起来小的多，对着姜义建的态度过于亲昵，害羞又依赖。

那时老师像逗孩子一样逗他，问佑镇啊，最喜欢的哥哥是谁呢。

朴佑镇双手交叠着局促的站立着，支支吾吾说不出来，许多人也喜欢他，半开玩笑的说，佑镇啊，如果不说是哥的话，哥就要难过得哭了噢。

“可，可是我喜欢，最喜欢义建哥。”

红透了一张脸，说出这句话时候像是战战兢兢用完了力气，其实已经是少年了，只有那些看他长大的哥哥永远把他当小孩。

姜义建也快要忘记了，自己在这柔然快活的空气中，将不敢看他的小孩抱起来，在他尚且肉呼呼的脸颊上，印下一个柔软的，全无情欲的亲吻。

这是一个双向意义的初吻。

连姜义建自己没意识到，在这之前，他没吻过任何人。

##

姜义建靠着那些过于华丽的浴室马赛克，滚烫淋浴头洒下蒸汽，散开了那些冰凉雨珠，姜义建抬起头，往后拨开落下水珠的刘海。

——若是重要至此，他不可能将他忘记。

即使是那些细微的印记，即使在光影陆离的生活中，记忆模糊了，情感攥刻出的印子那样深刻，小孩柔软的手掌，说话时候微微上扬的语气，微妙执拗的模样。

那些生活中太过于模糊却又抹除不去的小习惯，他怎么可能忘了呢。

所以是，志训。

那些微妙相似的习惯，那些模糊相似，却又更加疏离悲伤的，苦杏仁一样的味道，那些清淡的百合香味，他沉迷了，在那些喧嚣的光影陆离中，似曾相识地，宛若魔法一般的一见钟情，却忘了那背后的全部原因。

红玫瑰与香水百合，连科目都不同的物种，在过于暗淡的光线下，他却认错了。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3错误自动重复，本文更至这里，后面懒得删掉了。

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	9. Chapter 9

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	10. Chapter 10

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	11. Chapter 11

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	12. Chapter 12

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	13. Chapter 13

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	14. Chapter 14

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	15. Chapter 15

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	16. Chapter 16

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	17. Chapter 17

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	18. Chapter 18

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	19. Chapter 19

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	20. Chapter 20

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	21. Chapter 21

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	22. Chapter 22

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	23. Chapter 23

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	24. Chapter 24

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	25. Chapter 25

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	26. Chapter 26

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	27. Chapter 27

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	28. Chapter 28

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	29. Chapter 29

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	30. Chapter 30

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	31. Chapter 31

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	32. Chapter 32

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	33. Chapter 33

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	34. Chapter 34

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	35. Chapter 35

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	36. Chapter 36

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


	37. Chapter 37

你想做什么，你为什么进入我的梦里。

那个迷人的男孩坐在枝头，天是彩虹色的，姜义建站在一片云雾上，那个男孩逆着光，翘着一条腿，坐在金光闪闪的枝头，他想他是在对他笑，可他看不清他的面容。

他是朴志训，还是朴佑镇。

姜义建张开口，他想喊一个名字，第一个字到口边，再发不出下一个音节，他忽然觉得无力，梦境无法说谎，他知道自己的选择是谁了。

他醒过来，电话响了不知多久。

七八个未接来电，朴佑镇，姜义建坐起来，在要接下电话的时刻，那边却停了下来，姜义建只穿着一条内裤，当他从深陷的酒店床铺里坐起来时，身上的被单顺势挂在了地上。

他耐心的等待着朴佑镇再拨打给他，可是他等了五分钟，再没有来电提示。

拨还回去，在后者接下的第一秒中，不给他反应机会的问，你到底想怎么做？

姜义建实在不算粗鲁的人，但他说话，那句话的尾音带了些许的咬牙切齿，他早就想问了，即使他是他梦中的男孩，他也不喜欢这样复杂的推拉，天使坐在枝头，为何不让他看清自己的面容呢。

“我想起你了，佑镇。”

他听到抽气声，那声音近在咫尺，仿佛就在他耳畔，仿佛这个干净暗淡的空间里只有他同自己两个人，姜义建觉得自己几乎听到朴佑镇落下泪水的声音，他怎么能闭上眼就浮现出朴佑镇双眼通红的模样呢，那是他的想象，但那也并不是不存在的。

你到底想做什么呢，佑镇。

他觉得也许是自己把这小孩吓到了，他放轻了语调，又问了一次，他听到小孩倔强却又有些可怜的抽噎声。

“我要你接受我。”

他这么说了，姜义建轻轻抽了一口气，感觉到这室内浑浊的空气在自己的胸口堵塞了一阵又重新回到了他漫无边际的空中，他愣了片刻，最后他开口发出了声音。

“那么，你就过来吧。”

几乎是话音刚落他就听到敲门声，他穿着拖鞋踩过地面，打开门，小孩赤着脚站在门后。

他踩在地毯上，脚趾倔强的，紧张的勾起来，他看着他，头发凌乱像是刚洗过的，带着洗发水的微妙味道，身上只有一件没有系扣眼的白衬衣，松松的挂在身上，他看着他，眼睛红肿像是刚刚哭过了。

手机被他甩落在地面上，他扑进屋子里，抱住他。

姜义建在那瞬间几乎跌倒过去，身上的男孩像只小豹子般冲击了他的胸口，他的手指还在颤抖，可是那双纤细的手腕就那么挂上了姜义建的脖颈，他吻他，青涩又害怕，他几乎要垫一垫脚才能碰到姜义建的唇瓣。

姜义建低下头，他想，自己未来得及刮去的胡渣，会不会让小孩痛呢。

他这么义无反顾的爱他，这么不知未来，不知明天的爱他，朴佑镇抱着姜义建，像是错过这一刻姜义建就会在他面前消失了那样，就像这是最后一晚那样，他过于热情了，姜义建垂下的手搂住了朴佑镇的腰，把他微微带离自己的身体。

他低头看着小孩湿漉漉的眼睛。

“你知道自己在做什么？”

“我知道，”朴佑镇连说这一句话的时候都紧张得哽咽了，他像是要过呼吸一般的急速呼吸着，但他的眼睛一直看着姜义建，“我喜欢你，我不会后悔的。”

傻子。姜义建听到自己心中的理智这么说着。

但他抱住他了，他在小孩瞪大眼睛的时候，把自己的舌尖深入了小孩柔软的口腔。

他听到小孩剧烈的抽气声，姜义建闭着眼，他想，朴佑镇一定是吓到了吧，可他没有挣扎，他像是义无反顾一样僵硬的张着口，任由姜义建攻城驻地，直到他呼吸过度溃不成军。

姜义建像对待女人一样把他抱上了床。


End file.
